


A Taste of Honey

by ratsassbutfatsass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, SasuNaru - Freeform, Slow Burn, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsassbutfatsass/pseuds/ratsassbutfatsass
Summary: The beehive that is Taka and Hebi Inc follows the societal norm of rejecting omegas in the workplace. Yet not all omega show they are who they are; take example with Naruto. His normal and daily repetitive lifestyle is spiced up from it's sweet sedated ways by his one and only boss; Uchiha Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 34
Kudos: 178





	1. Welcome to The Hive

The company's offices were a permanently busy hive. People rushing in and out of the doors that would constantly slam against the hard rims holding them in place. Naruto was one of those people rushing out after a call. There was no time to explain his hurry to his coworkers, that and his reason, he simply said he had a doctors appointment he was going to be late to. They bought it, teasing him about being irresponsible with his tasks when they all knew he was an exceptional worker. 

In the short year and a half Naruto had worked with Taka & Hebi Ind., he had shown time and time again that he was a hardy and determined proletariat, quickly assuming the HR managerial position he worked so hard for within months. And no one honestly could complain. While working in an office is stressful and extremely competitive, Naruto thrived with his position. He wasn’t liked at first and even seen as annoying, but since joining HR he had been trying to talk with everyone and find their strengths and weaknesses in their own positions, and documenting the things he would find. He quickly became a beloved member of the HR department, and soon a manager pridefully going out of his way to help anyone and everyone he would meet.

But today was different.

Tsunade finally sent a greenlight to him on their usual meetup, which she had been delaying for a week at that point. Thankfully, the few additional suppressants Naruto had stored away as a ‘just in case’ had finally come in handy, but yesterday he shot up the last one. As a pure omega hiding with the identity of a weak beta, he could afford no slip ups. Sadly in the world he was stuck in, omegas were to never enter working premises as they were to raise families and stay watching those said families. Most never even got an education, luckily though, Naruto’s stepfather Iruka knew from the moment he had brought him into his life, he couldn’t let Naruto end up like the high majority of omega. This meant for the rest of Naruto’s already shortened life he would have to inject himself with suppressants stronger than most,  _ because  _ he didn’t want a life locked up inside with nothing to do but foster his own children.

The excuse used worked and he rushed already panting as he left the large glass doors that separated the world from the office hive, he rushed down the concrete bleak streets, crossing here and there just to hurry up his excused time. He’d still have to stay overtime just to get back the hours he’d have missed but that barely even bothered him, what did though, was the fact that no taxis were paying him any mind and passing him by. When one finally did stop by, he jumped in and almost barked out the address of the hospital, his fear of missing a day of suppressants slowly eating him from the inside-out. 

He paid the taxi driver and speed walked into the hospital, taking all the right turns into a more secluded and quiet section of the hospital. Finally, he walked up to a sliding door with ‘Tsunade Senju’ written boldly on an insertable paper. His ragged breathing slowed after a minute of him staring straight ahead, bracing up though, he finally opened it. Inside was a drab room big enough only for two, and waiting at a cluttered desk looking down was Tsunade. At the scrape of an old door though, she turned.

Tired marks were under her eyes, showing she wasn’t lying about the sudden business of her schedule. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, greeting her with a small smile. He couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Naruto, can we need to talk about this.” even though she sounded stern, he knew she would give in and give him his suppressants. She worried for him, like family should, but sometimes she ignored the reason he went through all the trouble. He tried to be calm, and straighten his furrowed brows.

“Tsunade...” when he finally looked her way her face was sour with regret. Guilt panged through his chest in intervals, he couldn’t suddenly drop his job just to become an omega, this was for his sanity.

“I know, I’ve lectured you thousands of times about suppressants, but maybe-” she cut herself seeing his anger bubble up again. “Just go and mate with someone, if they don’t claim mark you-you’d-you’d.” she paused and looked away.

A silence fell between them once again, she finally rose to her feet with anger clear in her actions. She swiftly opened a cabinet, moved a stool to reach higher, and shuffled the items around before finally pulling something out from the very back of the cabinet. Finally, she stepped off the small stool and paused looking down, her left hand was holding an over zealous amount of empty syringes. They stood still.

“I feel bad for you, I really do.” Tsunade sounded broken, her voice breaking time and time again in a single sentence. There was nothing Naruto could say to console her, and nothing she could say to convince him to change his otherwise awful lifestyle. “A friend,” she turned to look at Naruto with a now straight face. “just passed from suppressant side effects. So forgive me for being more emotional than usual.” 

After a curt nod he accepted the syringe packets into his hand and shoved them into his letterman bag that now felt heavier than before. She turned again this time to another cabinet. Naruto busied himself looking at the ‘suppressant dangers’ posters he’d seen oh so many times. This time, instead of reading the words that were engraved in his memory from the repetition of this sort of meeting, he looked to his feet. Finally when the shuffling was quieted he looked to Tsunade seeing her already holding a clipboard with the usual papers.

“Any symptoms, and don’t lie.” Naruto shook his head a bit more than necessary then looked back to the floor again. “I said don’t lie.” Tsunade’s voice was stern once more, but she had seen that guilt filled anxious face on Naruto before, ignoring it she thought it was an off-day for the boy before hours later he was in the ER.

Sighing Naruto finally looked up. “I’ve been getting migraines and a lot of cramps.” she sighed too, looking glum but not saying anything. The air was thick with a tension that could be recognized to some as discomfort, but they both knew it was simply part of the monthly meetings. “That’s normal and you know it, so what else is it.” 

This time the silence was discomfort. Naruto rubbed his arm while keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He coughed then sighed then rubbed his arm once more all the while Tsunade stared at him with eyes of a hawk. “I fainted two days ago.” barely above a whisper the words were mouthed.

“WHAT-I knew this was a bad idea, all of this!” Tsunade’s infamous temper flared at the words of the omega in front of her, and while her fist collided with the desk to exasperate her words. Naruto didn’t even flinch. “Look what you're doing to yourself! You're going to die before 40! I’ve told you-”

“Yes, you have! But would you rather I sit in some alphas house without hobbies with kids around while I  _ rot _ inside?!” it was Naruto’s turn to yell, though after both he and Tsunade paused. He looked down while she hopped to her feet, passed him and looked out both ways into the dead-silent hall. She turned back and slammed the door behind her.

“While you  _ rot  _ inside, I commit a felony punishable with at least 20 years-HAH, you’d be dead before I’d be let out!” While both she and him knew the last bit was too harsh she still stood her ground as Naruto pushed back the tears he knew he couldn’t show her. “This has to stop, in fact, I’m ending this.” before she could continue Naruto swiftly hit the ground with his knees.

“NO! God, ok, I’m sorry for yelling! I-I” the tears that were damned off finally broke loose with sobs raking through the rest of the smaller man's body. Tsunade couldn’t help but stare incredulously at what she knew she caused. But she wouldn’t back down. Iruka, the boy’s stepfather had had a long discussion with her after Shizune had died from complications, and she easily agreed it was time to end this burning train heading for a ledge. Naruto was a ticking time bomb, his first heat readily waiting to burst out of the omega. Since he was 12 he had been taking the pills, since 21 the injections. Everyone in the loop knew why, but would never corner Naruto about it. He had finally reached his goal of working in an office with other people, and so quickly had he been promoted. When visiting it was all he would talk about, and knowing this it took a long time for the small group of who Naruto considered family-to decide when to stop these charades. 

“Naruto-” she paused, heaving a sigh she had been holding back. “I can’t do that. I’ll give you one more restock-” hearing the words syllable by syllable, Naruto leaped up gripping the slightly larger than him alpha’s hands and thanking her as if it was his mantra. “BUT-” as if a reaction to a burn, his hands dropped and so did the joyous expression stuck to his features. “This is the last time.” 

They stood silently for another moment, her back turning towards him as she grabbed a box with glass clinking hushed by a thin cardboard layer between each ampule filled almost to the brim with the suppressants Naruto begged for. No more eye contact was shared after the small dispute that had more words unsaid than said. He took the box and silently left without turning back once knowing Tsunade’s expression by heart from the other times he built up the courage to look. The wind picked up while he was there, and the sky darkened with clouds. The weight sunk on Naruto making his steps heavy and thoughtless, his mind in another world of its own. Before he realized it, he was in the middle of the city, lost.

After finally finding a cab to take him back, more than three hours had passed. And he could’ve taken leave for the day, but being alone wouldn’t lighten the young man’s mood. The heavy doors slammed as they always did when someone entered the company’s premises, the elevator made the same screeches it did for anyone who dared it to open its doors, the floor made the same creaks it did for everyone, yet Naruto just didn’t feel like his old self from mere hours ago. His attention was completely stuck to the words Tsunade had said, even though they were a repetition this time he felt the weight he’d ignored before. Shizune was a good friend of Tsunade’s who, just like Naruto, gave up her second sex to become a nurse. It worked for her for years, until of course the complications. He’d heard her mention them from time to time but mostly thought she was over doing her doses, or maybe she’d just been ill with a cold. Obviously not, the news were crushing Naruto’s mind, he couldn’t even-

“Naruto, my man!” Kiba, another office worker, slung his arm over Naruto’s shoulder leaning in only to lean out. “Christ, did ya breakup with some omeg-oh wait no alpha too. What’s that about?”  _ of course he can smell the faintest scent. _ Naruto tried to still his thumping heart so he wouldn’t have his scent slip out anymore. He tried to put a smile on his whiskered face, realizing though soon, that more than one person from HR was there.

“I, um-my parents had an argument.” Kiba produced a long ‘oh’ while a pinkette, Sakura, commented on hoping a divorce wouldn’t happen. The small group of seven chatted, as Naruto stood aside and watched everything feeling heavier by the minute. He didn’t even have the power to disagree with anything thrown out, right or wrong. After minutes, he noticed another department worker with jet black hair gelled back into a spiky tail, he was watching Naruto’s every move with calculation.  _ Can he smell me? _

Naruto excused himself and practically ran to the restroom, stepped into a stall and began to shuffle through his bag, his hands shaking coarsely he took out an ampule and it swiftly slipped from his relatively small digits only to make a quiet smash, spilling out onto the visibly cold tiles. Naruto cursed then finally noticed a tapping of footsteps, though it was too late for notices. The same guy with the black hair opened the unlocked stall and stared down at Naruto. In milliseconds the box of ampules was in his letterman bag and his foot was gently crushing the ampule dejected on the floor, so the other man could no matter what not see the letter printed onto the small glass vial.

They stared heatedly while Naruto thought of every excuse in the book to cover his tail. Of all things, he hadn’t expected this. “Naruto, right?” although a simple question, it took the said male more than one beat to give a slow nod, his eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. The dark haired man grimaced at the shaking of Naruto’s hands, clearly distraught with his discovery.

“No matter how bad your situation is, you didn’t have to turn to such measures.” this though, stopped Naruto’s thoughts. “It adds up though; cheerful all the time, skinny, eat a lot, and sleep at random times with notes that are as scattered as your thoughts.” Naruto almost smiled at the man in front of him, clearly misreading his actions and behaviors, he held onto himself and looked down mostly though to hide this beaming that was about to come through.

“I’m going to have to report you.” that beaming shifted immediately. “NO! I mean, no!” yell-whispering to the gelled man, “I think this is a misread situation,” as Naruto once again straightened himself to get through the conversation. “It looks very wrong- _ hah- _ I realize that, but those aren’t- _ hah _ -um, mine.” the man though, shook his head with an abysmal expression. Naruto finally realized there was no way from the said report, this was another HR for crying out loud. 

“Fine.” Naruto pushed past the taller man. “Since you, um…” he turned to look at the man, his eyes asking for help. “Shikamaru.”

“Right, Shikamaru.” he turned around once again facing his back towards the now named stranger. “Go ahead, report me all you want, but drug tests will only show negative.” there was a smirk on the blond’s facade, he knew best that if those tests were done, that he’d show as a pure omega which would defeat the whole purpose of taking those wretched suppressants. Shikamaru nodded, his expression not changing once more except for the upset that showed for a moment what could only have been a minute ago. Before Naruto could leave the restroom he heard the stranger with a name pipe up again; “It’s for your own good.”

The blond’s head snapped back to the man who was leaned up against the wall looking into a sterling lighter. His heart sped up again realizing the man wasn’t as dumb as he seemed and didn’t misread a  _ single  _ thing. “Calm down, your scent will show.” Naruto stepped back, to no avail though, his back hitting the wall he thought was so far away. His breathing was harsh again; just like when he was running, this time it was sharper,  _ heavier, suffocating. _

Seeing the young omega hyperventilating and filling the room with the heavy scent of panic, Shikamaru himself was beginning to panic. He was going to talk to the clearly younger man, ask him where he got the suppressants since an omega could not get them alone legally, especially that amount and of  _ that  _ concentration. He might not have reported him, but now it was nothing but a requirement.

Shikamaru rushed to the doubled over young man and began to dig through his letterman. He found a thin cardboard box, opened it and retrieved a small ampule filled to the brim. Breaking off the glass tip, he found a plastic bag full of sterile syringe packs, set up the tip and sucked half of the clear fluid into the plastic vial. Just to be sure of everything he poured the rest of the ampule into the closest sink, and put the empty vial in his pocket instead of throwing it in the trash can. He grabbed the wrist of the heavily breathing smaller man and dragged him to the stall he was in previously. Setting him on the bowl and gently rolling up the sleeves while his teeth held onto the syringe, after tapping it and ridding it of any air bubbles he put the sharp needle into the blond’s upper arm and slowly injected the fluid until it was empty. Working quickly he shoved the now packed used syringe into the letterman, and reached up to open the small windows near the ceiling, hoping to air-out the heavy scent of an omega. 

Minutes passed and the scent was passing and Naruto was breathing normally again, but was completely silent. Shikamaru leaned his weight on the stall’s wall, and both kept completely still. There wasn’t anything to speak of between the two; Shikamaru now knew Naruto’s deepest, darkest secret. Somehow Shikamaru controlled himself through the episode, even though he himself was an alpha. But after finally looking somewhere other than the tile pattern littering the floor, Naruto noticed bloody bite marks on the taller man’s hands. 

“Sorry.” it was carelessness that brought the two into the place they were stuck in until the suppressants covered the last marks of an omegan scent, and the window wefted out the last of the already heavy air. The taller man looked down at the head-hanging boy, it even shocked him to see the usually energetic and competitive young man slouched and unkempt. There was clearly a humanity to the reason the young omega had been taking suppressants, and his guess was to get out and be allowed to walk the streets calmly without asking for the permission to do so from an alpha or beta.  _ The lowest of the low in society.  _ No matter how strong your omegan genes were, you were still dirt to the working class, and knowing how the system worked, he was honestly surprised the blond even  _ had  _ an education let alone an office job in the most anti-omegan company. 

“Troublesome. Wait the last of the scent out, I’m gonna head out, you can in about…” Shikamaru looked to his watch then sniffed the air, effectively scenting the small room. “Yeah, 10 minutes should be enough.” he nodded as he shifted to unlock the stall only being stopped by a small ‘thank you’. He would still report Naruto, but as a drug misconduct case, which wouldn’t raise too many brows with his personality and the use of a reason that his personal life may be suffering too. As long as the blond refuses the drug test, he’d be laid off and sent with a poor report to follow, Shikamaru felt guilt for his decision, but it was better than revealing the fact that Naruto was an omega, and by his scent a pure one too; that would be a whole wreck of issues including felonies of identity fraud as the tip of the ice-berg.

Shikamaru sighed and stalked off to go fill out the report. Naruto on the other hand would have been losing his mind, but with the suppressants his scent isn’t open meaning neither are his emotions; he felt empty after this whole ordeal, cold and still inside and out. Half an hour later, he finally made his way to the HR department to finish the hours of work he had missed. One by one his coworkers left with their shifts ending, Naruto though, sat on until the sun began to roll over the horizon and left a golden glow through the empty offices. With another hour to go, he was surprised to see another person approaching him with a single paper in her hand. Her face was soft as she handed the paper to the clearly shocked younger man. The letter was hand-written. It was summoning him to  _ his  _ boss. Which meant he had to go to the executive director.

The man known to all as Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. You Hurt Me Like a Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly Naruto shows to Sasuke's sudden call. After emotional twists and turns, Sasuke and Naruto have a heavy conversation with heavy after-affects.

Sasuke was sipping his rum on rocks to detangle the stress snaking through him. His day had been off; his meeting was  _ too  _ easy, and from a rivaling company too. There were basically no discussions, just a simple over-the-points chat and they signed. That wasn’t the only thing, for the first time in years, he’d received a drug abuse report of an HR manager  _ from  _ an HR manager in another department of the building. What the man-Shikamaru according to the raven’s resources-was doing there was beyond the tired out man. Instead of going through a full process of firing the young and promising manager, he’d just speak to him directly. It was also just his luck that the printer was jammed, so he scheduled that to be fixed and just asked his assistant to bring the letter to a certain desk whether there was a person there or not. 

Less than ten minutes later and she returns with a distressed blond who was holding his arm and slouched down even with his short stature. For a moment, the Uchiha believed the boy was on drugs just as claimed in the report. He raised his hand slightly, motioning for his assistant to leave. After she complied and completely shut the heavy mahogany doors behind her, he turned to look the clearly uncomfortable blond up and down. His hair was dishevelled, sticking up in different directions and was almost unnaturally bright, both aspects were significantly distinguishing from the rest of the workers. His normally pool blue eyes that are clear in his profile pictures, were a deeper cyan in the retrieving sunlight, his hair reflected as golden with the light escaping the shades beaming onto him from the adjacent window.

“You’ve received a drug report from another HR manager.” the unmoving alpha was met with silence to his statement, and eyes that looked everywhere but to him. When Sasuke turned he almost began second guessing whether the man a few meters from him actually was a beta or not, his facial features were just too soft, and from the monthly reports he’d seen, it’d said the beta was compassionate and hardworking. Hardworking would apply to any and every beta, but  _ compassionate _ ? No, hell would freeze over sooner than that happening, it was something else.  _ But what? _

Naruto was avoiding looking at the alpha in the shadows, fearing his anxiety would take him over once more and he’d lose control over his scent. The situation was scary enough for the smaller man, he didn’t need to worsen it; he wanted to come out alive after all. The silence began to agitate the raven man sipping on his drink on occasion, the anger not going unnoticed by the omega, only making the blond feel more strained and anxious.

“ **Let me try again** ;” a warning wafted through the air, the words being spoken as a confidant to the air strangling the blond with a spiky feeling burying itself deep in Naruto’s guts, warning him of the upcoming danger. “You received a drug report.” every word was pronounced slowly and lowly with just as much calm, a strong wave of pheromones following each word, each stronger than the last, which would normally force any rank lower than a pure alpha to step down and speak. Not Naruto though. Sasuke’s eyes widened when a smell only an omega would produce started to whiff around the large office. The smaller man began to tremble, followed by a strangled breath difficult to hear. The room was dead silent as the tension built to a point where a knife could cut through the discomfort, and oddly, curiosity. 

“Do you have the drugs on you?” Sasuke wouldn’t ask even if the answer was clear to him seconds after the sickly sweet scent became pungent all around him, in the process grating Naruto’s nerves. There was another long pause and the possibility that Sasuke would be the only one conversing became a reality. “How about I look through that letterman of yours.” without asking for permission, the raven strode towards the blond who barely even collected himself enough to move away or close his bag from the stranger sure of looking through it with or without his permission. 

With each step the scent thickened and affected him more and more. He’d met many omega interested in him, yet none of them interested him, all boring and easy to play with. But this one; somehow he’d managed to stay out of suspicion for a year and a half, and that was just at his job, not including the four years of college to get his degree. The bag slid off when Sasuke grabbed the strap, the obedience not surprising him one bit. It was the expression of the omega harbored at the floor; pure rank-defying hatred. 

Barely opening the leather pack, he saw a thin cardboard box. Barely even inspecting it he had a suspicion it was suppressants of some sort, and the ampules only confirmed it. Digging a little deeper there was a plastic bag with packs of sterile syringes ready for use. The raven smirked holding the box up after throwing the back of syringes to the floor, just in the omega’s sight; “and what are these, _ Mr. Uzumaki _ ?”

“The labels are wrong.” he finally looked up from the wood that interested him so much just moments prior, and into the dark holes of the man looming over him, speaking only with a strong voice he had to take time to collect. His eyes burned with anger as he struggled to keep his body from going rigid. As if to anger the already upset man, Sasuke gave him a look that said his disbelief without words. “What a  _ dumb  _ excuse. Maybe there’s something else you’d like to say?”

“What a  _ rude _ way to treat a fellow employee.” Naruto all but hissed out the words while balling up his fists. He was still trying to keep his face straight, even though his eyes were thinning and his mouth was turned down. Sasuke all the while kept up the smirk, cockily watching the younger man in front of him. He didn’t have to lean forward while scenting, easily smelling the anger in the omega’s scent, which could only mean he was a pure omega.  _ Interesting.  _

“You’re neck, it looks like there’s a bump.” the grin the taller man had etched earlier only widened seeing the blond still for a beat before countering, the said bump pulsating under the strong scent of the alpha in front of Naruto. “I’m j-just a bit of a hunchback, what with office work and all.” Sasuke laughed at this, the omega was 5’5 and barely sat, how in god’s name would he have a hunchback.

“If anything I should have one, I’m six inches taller than you and sit for hours on end.” although a patient person, Sasuke was going to lose his temper, and soon. Not only had an omega slipped passed their interviewer, background check  _ and  _ employees passing by daily. “I’ll cut to the chase.” the grimace now present where the grin previously sat, Naruto’s mood was doing 180s in every direction just as quickly as the smugness left the alpha, he was about to be threatened for crying out loud and both could be in enough legal issues to drown.

“You forging documents is bad, identity fraud along with so much more that we can’t even begin to cover; so tell me, give me  _ one  _ reason as to why I shouldn’t drag you to the police or sue you.” Naruto audibly swallowed at the request all while being watched under the hawk eyes of his superior, both in position and secondary sex. His mind was racing against the clock as his palms turned clammy.

“You-y-you assaulted me!” the whiplash of emotions left Naruto in a puddle of fear and anger, he didn’t know how to act and it was both scaring him that his body had more control over his mind than he would like, and of course, angering him.

“ _ Assaulted you _ ?” the glare the omega received was worse than anything yet, a single brow was raised urging him to go on, even with the scent itself coming hot like smoke from a fresh fire burning and suffocating the smaller man’s lungs.

“Yes! You scented me without my consent.” another laugh sounded deep from the chest of the taller man. After laughing for longer than necessary, he finally looked to see the boy completely serious. 

“You realize omega have almost no protection in court, and you're in Human Resources?” with a heavy sigh he turned around from the blond who was scowling in his direction. An uncomfortable silence sat in the office that was almost always filled with a single person and a single person only. “What are you gonna do to me?” if the silence wasn’t so heavy that a needle could be heard, Sasuke would not have heard the quiet words Naruto was mauling over in his head.

“Easy; fire then report you.” 

While silence held the blond’s tongue, there was a voice in Naruto’s head telling him not to give up on what was going on, telling him he still had a chance. And while he’d like to think that, his mind all of a sudden stopped thinking completely, the scents finally over taking him. “...hng.”

The room was quiet, too quiet after the choked noise the omega made. The retort Sasuke was going to make got stuck in his throat, the scent of an omega, especially one in heat, slammed into his senses and caused small dots to appear in his line of sight before he could stand steady once again. He turned around, realizing he hadn’t heard the blond crash to the floor, both panting heavily. As the nauseatingly sweet smell of pineapple and honey wrapped around him, he made his way over to the blond barely in control of his own actions. 

Steps tapping on the floor made Naruto sick with anticipation. The very thing he had avoided his whole life was knocking at his body, literally and figuratively. Everything was hazy, spinning round and round leaving Naruto without a single sense to use to his advantage other than the dull pain and coil of arousal sitting deep in his belly. Though within seconds he felt arms around him and the world moving again. His eyes wouldn’t open completely, heavy just like the rest of his body, as if he were made of lead.

Sasuke went to see whether his assistant was still at her post or maybe making coffee in the lounge a bit further away from the office, barely forcing his legs to move past the writhing Naruto. Seeing the hall empty, he thanked every god, scooped up the said blond, and quickly jogged to the elevator. The elevator opened seconds after the button was pressed repeatedly, Sasuke ended up practically slamming his fist onto the parking lot button on the opposite wall, barely holding back with the cause of his own groin being on fire in his arms. The drive to his condo was a battle of self control too, the sounds he tried to blare out of his mind coming from the man just an arms length away was eating at the young alpha, even if at stop lights he couldn’t help undoing a button or two before continuing down the same path. As soon as the front door slammed shut, Sasuke grunted knowing his bedroom was on the second floor. He opted for the couch quickly though, not caring whether they’d ruin it or not. 

The raven immediately latched his lips to Naruto’s neck, right where his scent gland was, sucking in as much of the heavy scent as he could, the other threw his head back in pleasure and moved his hips attempting anything that could remotely help the coil continuously building with lacking pleasure and much frustration. 

“Hn. Clothes.” Sasuke groaned into the smaller man’s ears, successfully getting a moan in response. He fumbled with the zipper to Naruto’s pants before finally revealing the thick tan thighs with slick at their base, the slacks getting caught up with the very skin they clothed as Sasuke forcefully shimmied them off of the blond. His shirt was next to go as well as Naruto’s, and seeing the chest before him, he couldn’t help lean down and suck on a pink nipple awaiting attention. The moans that were flowing out of the omega’s mouth were enticing him to go lower; and so he did. With his tongue doing a final ring on the sensitive skin, he moved it lower dipping in for the other man’s navel and finally letting it give a soft touch to the blond’s already hard and leaking member. The slightly salty skin paired with the sweet smell of tropical fruits and honey, it only rushed his blood lower and quicker. The anticipation killing the alpha, he chose to insert a finger while his lips crashed with the loud and ajar ones, surprised with the amount of slick and the looseness of the muscles he was given to work with.

A squelching sound began to accompany the moans and groans of the duo, Sasuke aggressively invading Naruto with his limber hands while exploring breathlessly with his tongue the other’s mouth. Finally, the raven aligned himself with the slicked entrance and pushed in without a warning. The unwelcome entrance earned a scream silenced by the blonde’s hand, which Sasuke glared at. Naruto, being completely gone by this point, failed to notice the icy stare the towering male was giving him for the silence that accompanied the thrust, the onyx eyes softened as he pinned the thin wrists of an omega with the hand not supporting his weight. White dots and a fuzzy feeling were the only things accompanying both parties, the thrusting growing more erratic by the minute, and finally a painful searing feeling burning at the smaller man’s neck and extreme pleasure rumbling from deep within his being and a consuming satisfaction. Just as it began it ended.

Sasuke hit cloud nine as the scent swallowed his thoughts and rationality and he became consumed by the very hormones he despised and ignored for the majority of his adulthood, in its stead replacing it with work consumed days and emotionless business. In the midst, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from lowering his canines and biting down on the swollen gland screaming for attention to the young man, sucking at the taste of honey that left the depths of the recess. He slouched as the knot settled deep within the omega was practically ripped out with a hiss from Naruto. Only then did he realize what he’d done.

It’d have finally happened.

Naruto was coming to as the feeling of pleasure slowly drifted off and his own scent wafted into oblivion and dissipated, but as all of those emotions and thoughts left, the searing pain kept up strong and long. The realization also slowly dawned upon the young man that he had had sex and was no longer the innocent omega that simply wanted to keep his job, he was now the real deal. Alpha’s property. A lower race. A useless mother to future pups. 

“Why does my neck hurt?” slouched, Sasuke barely made a noise beforehand only hitching his already stable breathing when the question was asked. The anxiety in the almost honeysuckle aroma became nauseating to the alpha now unlike the sadistic pleasure embarrassing the younger man gave him earlier. It burned.

“Hn.”

“That’s NOT a fucking answer! Oh god-” Naruto paused from his anxieties and looked off to the side while gripping his neck in obvious pain, Naruto knew better than to ask but the confirmation would simply throw him into a hysteria. Sasuke was already meters away watching the panic grow in the deep oceans the raven had grown to love in the perceived myriad of hours. “Did you-oh god did you claim mark me?” the last words were said in a whisper barely caught by the looming figure in the chair adjacent to Naruto.

“Apparently.” the calm response of the raven irked the usual sunshine man into an indescribable irate.

“APPARENTLY?!” the screech of panic rising through the panting figure on the couch had blue orbs that bore into Sasuke’s eyes with a hatred careless of place and rank. This of course angered the higher rank.

“Just get it removed, remind me as to what the big deal is?” 

It wasn’t uncommon for omega to come to clinics for the removal of the permanent mark encompassed around the delicate scent gland; leaving doctors with a single option, completely removing it and in the process removing almost all emotions from their patients. Scent glands were the main producers of the hormones working the variety of emotions for the two rankings entangled in an endless love-hate relationship, betas left practically untouched from the biological system. The risk of leaving the claim mark was causing pain to the poor omega if they tried to mate with another alpha. 

The anger bubbled like acid in Naruto when Sasuke calmly went to read some magazine that was on the coffee table beforehand. “And what now?”

“You ask that a lot.” seconds passed before Sasuke shifted in his seat to lean forward and face the blond man that much resembled a small upset boy in that moment. “But to answer your question; I’ll give you a simple recommendation and we can go our separate ways and never see each other again. Though of course that recommendation would mean nothing since you’re clearly an omega without even scenting.” 

The blonde stared at the man in front of him with square eyes reflecting the amount of shock he had truly felt. There was an eerie silence swallowing the two, making the blonde shift this time to cover more of himself and to face the person he was supposed to be civil with for the next minutes of torture he was being forced to endure. 

“And what if you impregnated me?” the omega knew better than to ask, considering the duration of suppressant dosing he had done; he knew he was either completely sterile or would be for a long period of time. The pin-drop revealing silence returned once more as ice blue eyes glared to at the ebony ones bracing no emotions.

“Take the pill then. Why are you still here?” there was a cold ruthlessness the blond was simply afraid to task himself, with that he dressed quickly and scantered out of the room, barely able to push the grief he felt to the depths of his soul. Many things went wrong for him prior to the day's exchange but in comparison they faltered to the turn of events unfolding in Naruto’s hands. And he was powerless to do anything but the thing he hated most. Even communicating the emotions that he pushed down and denied wouldn’t comfort him as he ran down the cold streets to the metropolitan area to either catch a taxi or get on public transport. Of course this proved futile once they caught his scent and quickly denied him. 

Walking for leg numbing amounts of time burnt out the last of the fuel the blond kept as he stumbled into his decorated block of space. The bright lights of the city burnt through the thin curtains and into the dark rooms as the small man made his way through only to drop on his bed heavily and accept his emotions. The tears didn’t need a moment's notice to pour out of his azures and onto the soft duvet. The blond couldn’t even think to accept his thoughts let alone the events that blurred past him and became a part of his permanent past. There was still no comfort in his actions; weeping out what he had felt made him feel weak and in turn made him feel worse, while a distaste and anger sparked only out of the depression invoking him. 

The only thing-no person who could truly comfort him was a family he lacked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not rlly slow right??? Who knows how long I'll have this bout of inspo, so lets all prey it lasts long enough for me to pass a few chapters by! See y'all next time bYe!!


	3. Honey Don't

The day passed in a blur for the normally silent apartment, except the customary silence was replaced with silenced sobs. And so was the common lack of people. Windows were propped back and forth because of the temperature scraping Naruto’s body out of it’s usual and monotonous calm. There were occasional knocks and slams against the poorly held-up door of his small yet homey apartment, passerbyers smelling the strong scent of a pure omega and giving their opposite reaction, though leaving soon after. Yet, even with strong scents surrounding him, Naruto only imagined one definite aroma, one that was engraved in his memory and set fire to his skin with or without a heat or hormones.

It irked Naruto; knowing that his own hormones, the very ones he kept under locks, were now changing his opinions and thoughts and controlling him. He was becoming like every stereotypical omega and it disgusted him. Naruto could barely believe less alone admit he would most likely thank Sasuke if he had done what he did not that long ago now, once more. That only fueled the water works for the young omega, and the longer the seemingly never ending heat went on, the more the temptation to crawl back to the sharp tongued apha grew.

Dawn once again rolled about and the pleasant and propper three knocks at the door were completely left unnoticed by the collapsed blonde. A quick minute passed, and again the knocks reverberated through the empty hall, albeit with much more stern and impatience. Clicks and clacks were floating in the air along with the sprouts of a silence that rendered as an admonition. 

A creak of the close floorboard always pestering the blond finally clicked sense into the haze Naruto seemed lodged in. Panic flew through his thoughts when four young betas approached him without considering the dirt they were tracking in, let alone his space. The woman in front with a blue bob and an updo sat neatly on top, politefully placed herself right before Naruto, an unreadable expression taunting his own blank face. Their clothes were neatly pressed and clearly uniform; the red cloud emblem adorning each jacket only told the young omega that he was in more trouble than ever before. 

“We would like to politely escort you from the premises, as we have both gotten a tip of your actions as well as the fact that you are causing a scene and being a general disturbance to nearby alpha.” had Sasuke tipped off the control center of his fraud and identity theft? or was it a simple tip a simple bystander left? Movements continued as the blonde’s conscience slipped from the world and moved through possibilities. None of which would end well, and both him and the Akatsuki knew this.

Three of the beta behaved as makeshift bodyguards while the same bluenette steadily led Naruto with a firm grip to the sleek black car awaiting. He hadn’t even had time to wash up and make himself proper before being dragged out. Once the vehicle’s doors were finally closed, one of the beta easily administered suppressants and finally the world was back to a bleak speed that felt natural. A heavy silence coated the group, no one interested in breaking it as they all busied themselves with any task but speech, and when they finally arrived Naruto had listened through an ingeminated lecture of the same details and rights omega had that he’d heard from Tsunade hundreds of times.

Remembering those lectures was bittersweet, as were the risks he pushed aside. Amidst being a busy working “beta”, Naruto had forgotten that if he were to be caught, then so would his make-shift family and friends. Almost all would earn the same sentencing as him, Tsuande and Jiraiya being exceptions thanks to their clear status’ as alphas. Naruto knew that there was danger and a risk being ridden on from the beginning as he dove into the endeavor with the clear help of others; he never considered those behind the scenes though.

The bleak halls with patchwork light boring through the windows caused the guilt Naruto buried beneath layers of pride to well over in a revelation of his own faults. This was his fault. Throughout the years of bending the laws and his own self for the very system that rejected him, he completely ignored the risks shading the others involved, that and the indifference to himself. 

“We’ll need you to stay here for awhile.” slam. Click. The heavy door separated Naruto from the rest of the world, just him and his thoughts. His thoughts and him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bitter anger had stayed with Sasuke even days after kicking out the blond omega in a blind string of events. The scent of honey dripped through the air for hours even after the rushed leave, and Sasuke indulged in every bit of it. Of course, as all good things end, the windows slid open with the help of Sakura’s strong grip. Stopping himself from saying anything had proven hard and left him with a grunt towards her. 

“You should really consider who you drag in, what if one of them reports it to the press? You know that might just happen if you continue being a dumbass.” after another grunt, Sasuke brought himself to stare at the stringent beta. She would always lecture him, so this time while her usual rambles of press and safety went on, Sasuke turned round and dressed for work. 

Work meant he would have to write the recommendation promised.

The already bitter alpha soured to the thought and rushed his pace to leave sooner. He himself knew eventually he would have to deal with that little issue, but now was not the time to even think about it. As long as work could distract him he would do fine.

And just to spite him, Sasuke was greeted with an empty and lackluster schedule. And to make it worse, his careful organization and scheduling meant he had nothing to do. No meaningless papers, nothing. The ticking in his office that would usually keep him steady through hours of effort, now mocked him. The same white noise mused his mind when him and the blonde met for the first time the day before. 

Just as quick as he left his house, Sasuke left the office. The blurs of people who stirred around him as they would with each other bothered him more as their bland scents only made him lust more after the one he had greedily claimed not long ago.

Lust.

The blame truly did lay upon Sasuke’s shoulders. He could be more responsible, he’d agree but there was no running from that stomach-turning smell he’d beg for. Even his status held no meaning when it came to such a pure omega. Yes, there are many pure omega who are forgotten because of their shortage in appearing outside of the house, but they all have the same response coming from their other halves. And a pure omega, one daring enough to create a whole façade for a new opportunity, to live a life unlike the often predetermined one. It interested him. 

Instead he dragged himself to and fro work just to avoid thinking. Anything to avoid thinking of the stringed events he had let himself succumb to. Anything to avoid the thoughts of it. He needed a quick remedy to this ridiculous infatuation he had begun with his coworker-ex coworker even. While the soft wind whisked his done hair, and the drab damp streets clacked under his pointed business shoes, he wondered for a mere second what the blonde was upto. A mere second was all he allowed himself before the frustration of it all boiled into a sudden stop in his footsteps, and with a brisk turn he was headed a different direction than his home. 

Sasuke pulled his scarf to cover his mouth and angled his head down low, as he became hyper aware in his surroundings. The models of the cars driving by, the unfamiliar faces buzzing through the crowd, the grey buildings that were stacked upon one another. It was all he could think of as he wove through the mundane beta and alpha. With a few quick and sudden turns the space to walk through shrunk substantially, the alleys being a better cover to his movements than the scarf ever could. He was guessing; living in the same area practically his whole life he heard of the district in murmurs of old colleagues and classmates, and it was the only place he could find what he was looking for.

The people now were dressed flimsily for a chilly day, female and male alike. Street lights were scarce as well in the thin walkways the brothels were crammed in, the deeper in the hidden street, the more common the lights were changed from a blinding white to a passionate red. The cracks in the poorly done concrete below were becoming more obvious to Sasuke as he kept his head low. Various beta putting themselves out as omega were practically lined up against the wall for anyone who was there to see, whistling and growling at strangers trotting through. 

There hadn’t been any real reason for Sasuke to go; he hadn’t planned on anything to turn out of the trip, but the neon lights of one particular cat house dragged his eyes off of the muggy ground, eventually slowing his steps to a complete pause. The door didn’t match the light or the atmosphere one bit, it being carved wood and careful, the handle easily clicking to the side with no bouncers or staff monitoring the newcomers. No one could say Sasuke Uchiha himself entered a random whore house in the local red district.

After rooting himself in the bar, Sasuke waved over to the bartender and ordered a much needed drink. The liquid courage brought bravery to some of the more tarted girls as well, a soft featured beta also grabbing a drink next to him caught his eye. Though she clearly had enough to call it quits.

Her brown eyes brought no attention to the consumed raven easily burning holes through her hair; it was silky and short. And blonde as well. Her bright orange lids were hooded as she watched Sasuke down the last of his drink only to turn her way and tap the uncovered shoulder angled towards him. He stopped in the hallway that broke into closed rooms with signs on each; she caught up and softly pulled him by his arm. The perfume she wore was too strong. 

It almost felt as though the girl had claws, her nails making marks. “You don’t seem like the type to go to a house, girl break up with you?” the door closed behind them.

Her comment caught him off-guard. “I would prefer confidentiality in my own affairs.” Sasuke bit back with a sneer after the moment of silence. His tone didn’t deter her though.

“Yeesh ok. What’s ya name big boy?” Sasuke unbuttoned his coat slowly. “Sai.”

Her head whipped forward “Like Sai Yamanaka?” 

“I-” after turning around to give the girl a response, her knee pressed to his crotch and almost just as quickly their lips locked. In the heat of the moment they shuffled to the bed, almost toppling over each other repeatedly. In the mess of limbs and movement, somehow Sasuke lost his long sleeve shirt, and somehow the girl lost her top.

Sasuke had done the same thing yesterday with Naruto.

Her feet wrapped around his torso as the raven ground against her in hope of relief, to no avail. Things had started to become messy; her short hair stuck to her now creased forehead while Sasuke’s panting became deeper and more unsteady. Clothing was now scattered all around in unpredicted directions.

Sasuke had done the same thing yesterday with Naruto.

Her scent wrapped around the room and with the perfume it became nauseating. More and more the stench pushed down on the alpha’s stomach, making his throat feel full and thick and heavy.

“Wha’s wrong?” her voice rang as the room spun with the uncertain steps Sasuke made to anywhere but closer to such a horrid smell. The wall worked as leverage before she too stumbled on a route towards the wall. The wall where Sasuke was. 

Never had Sasuke, a pure alpha with all the power in the world, felt this sick from the scent of a beta. Footsteps wrang in his ears as he struggled greatly to avoid vomiting all over the already dirtied carpet. The stench stayed near him and the world moved, or he moved, there was no telling with his condition, but soon the world was dim and grey and cold. The blaring lights above his head felt like they were burning his cornea.

A grey unbuttoned coat swang both with the wildly unsteady steps brought by a large statured Sasuke and the soft cool breeze that seemed to also act as a stabilizer. The white dress shirt clung to his sweaty skin and his head throbbed worse than ever before. Nothing was warm and moving only made it worse. His pocket felt heavy, and in a stroke of gold he found his phone there. His call log was mainly of two contacts, and knowing this he tapped one randomly. 

Sasuke cursed his phone for taking so long to dial, and even more did he curse the recipient for not picking up sooner. Finally they answered and recognizing the answer that came with this person every time, Sasuke knew he called right. The panting made it clear to the other person why he called too, “I’ll pick you up soon.” Though his voice was peeved, Sasuke knew it would all work out for the better. Everything had to work out for the better.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Click, slam. 

“You asked to speak to me. You are aware you have the right to contact a lawyer before speaking with me?” the same bluenette that let Naruto there in the first place and was the last person for him to see for over half an hour, though now she held a peeved expression as she stood in front of him.

“Well, yes. I am aware, but now that I have a clear mind I also just wanted to clarify something.” a single brow rose as her response. “I actually do have an alpha and I am, in fact, marked.” 

Naruto felt as though he was choking all of his words out, such details just felt embarrassing enough to colour his cheeks. She sighed before rolling her eyes. “Sir, you have to know that there is no excuse unless it’s-”

“It is a claim mark.” Naruto’s tone dripped with finality and clear distaste. “You can examine it or whatever for all I care.” he bore his blue eyes into her dull honey ones. Just as soon as she entered, she left. Of course, only to come back minutes later with a tall red haired man who, almost as soon as he himself came, left. The man came back once again, took a glance at his scent gland and soon after both left for a short eternity. 

There was a nervous knot in Naruto’s stomach-he knew he was dragging someone who was responsible for this mess into it all, yet even then, he felt abhorrent guilt. And the continuous time spent in his confinement only made his decisions feel more rash and rushed then he would strongly prefer. But he knew this was the only way to avoid catastrophe on his and his friends’ parts, and he was sure this would barely even dent his boss’-ex boss’ bank. 

Slam.

“Could you give us any information to contact your alpha?” this time the young woman held a clipboard between her arms and her torso. Naruto nodded and was handed the clipboard. There were simple couple questions even he could answer and he didn’t even know him. To add to that, it wasn’t even Sasuke’s actual number-Naruto didn’t know it if he were honest, but it was a number nonetheless and that would satisfy them. 

All that he could do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallowelloween update!  
> and just like the night I hAve RetuRnED! (who knows for how long but shhh)
> 
> hope you guys like it- also! if anyone has tips with smut writing I will CoNsuMe those words of wisdom so please do tell!!  
> bye bye love yall muah!


End file.
